Apophis
Apophis is the strongest Mage of Vanaheimr, and general of its army. He also serves as the personal advisor of Yami Watatsumi. He is also an immortal, having been alive for the same time as Odin, and being the one responsible for killing his wife. Appearance Apophis has dark skin, long black hair with dreadlocks, and green eyes. He dresses in a black leather jacket with numerous buckles draping from it, and white fur lining. He also wears a belt buckle around his neck as a neck-choker, and a lip ring. Personality Apophis acts very vain, and condescending to anyone that is a lower rank to him. He is also very overconfident, and hates weaklings, even killing his subordinates that fail him. He only shows respect to powerful people, even those that are higher ranks than him. In those cases he is very respectful, and even bows to them. This includes both allies and enemies alike. He also has a habit for pushing up his hair behind his head. The only person weaker than him that he shows respect to is Yami Watatsumi, but he merely pretends to respect him, as he plans to overthrow him. History Apophis became the personal advisor of the Watasumi Family over 400 years ago, knowing of the plan to take over the world, and forming an alliance with Othrys and Cronus Saturnalia. Along with a group of other mages, he also killed the wife of Odin in order to take control of the land they owned. Although Odin killed the men he was in charge of, Odin left the location, and Apophis was still able to take control of the land. Magic and Abilities Snake Magic: Apophis is capable of using this magic to give himself snake-like qualities, and giving himself the ability to create snakes from his body. He can transform into a snake-like creature, similar to that of the magic Basilisk, but can control whether he takes on his snake-like qualities or not, gaining snake scales, fangs, heat sensitive smelling capabilities, and greater flexibility. He can even transform his lower body into that of a snake and use it as a powerful, whip-like tail that can crush, or simply smash, his opposition. The snakes he creates, and his own fangs, are poisonous, delivering a paralyzing poison to his targets that slow, and stop movement. * Snake Clone: Apophis shapes a large number of snakes to look exactly like him. These generally act as decoys, but are also capable of the same feats as him, but to a lesser degree. Apophis can also form extra limbs, and other body parts using the snakes. * Poisonous Fangs: Apophis possesses poisonous fangs. Through injecting the venom into his target, it releases a paralyzing agent that haults motor functions. In large enough doses it can also cause death. Apophis has immunity to his own venom. * Immense Flexibility: Apophis is capable of using this magic in order to completely wrap around his opponent, as it gives him a more flexible bone structure without sacrificing bone durability. He can either use this ability with specific body parts, or his entire body. Coupled with his immense strength, he is even capable of crushing his victims like a constrictor-type snake. * Enhanced Smell: Apophis is capable of smelling anything from a great distance, using it as an excellent tracking method. Similarly to a snake, Apophis uses his tongue to smell. The more heat something emanates the better he can smell it. Red Sand: A Lost Magic based around the usage of red sand. However, the sand he uses is not actually sand, but simply looks like it. In truth, this material is far denser, and is actually condensed material from his own magic power. This sand is incredibly hot, and burns anyone it touches, and is even capable of creating mirages. The heat is strong enough to even ignite Odin's Yggdrasil wood. It can even cause mummification, and drain opponents of their bodily fluids. Due to not actually being sand, this material can not be eaten by earth element Slayers. Apophis can also use this magic in order to harden the sand into solid constructs for defensive and offensive purposes, even matching the Yggdrasil wood. This sand also has the ability to drain the magic power from others through contact, when using a specific spell, allowing him to absorb it, and keep himself young. * Burning Sands: Apophis sends his sand all over the ground, burning his opponent's feet. As time goes on it burns through what's on the ground, lowering the level that they're standing on, and makes it uneven. This causes his opponents to lose their footing. * Red Sarcophagus: Apophis wraps his sand around his opponent, and drains their magic power. He can continue to drain their magic until they pass out, or continue further to kill them. This is the spell Apophis uses to keep himself young. This spell also burns the opponent grievously while in contact with them, and can cause mummification. * Obelisk: Apophis hardens his san into the shape of a giant obelisk, and throws it at his opponent. This spell also pierces the opponent, and burns them, if they are impaled by the top of the obelisk. * Mirage: Apophis is capable of creating illusions with his magic. The illusion can be manipulated in order to tailor them specifically to the individual. It can even appear different to people looking at the same illusion. Gold Scales: Apophis covers his skin in gold-looking scales, increasing his defense and offense. This skin also reflects light-based attacks, and also defends against many other energy based projectiles. These gold scales are not actually made from gold, but are instead a hardening and pigmentation change of his skin, allowing for increased capabilities. His hardened body said to be stronger than Adamantine. Chaos Void: Apophis opens his mouth widely, unhinging his jaw, revealing a never-ending void that sucks in everything. This allows him to eat anything while this spell is active, although it goes to an alternate dimension, as opposed to him actually eating it, and as such does not affect him personally. Apophis can only maintain this spell for a limited time before it causes him to suck himself in. It also takes some time for this power to regain it's full time, so he can't deactivate it for split seconds before it kills him. The full time Apophis can use this spell is five minutes, and the cool down period is about the same. Heat Immunity: Apophis cannot be harmed by anything that emanates heat, including fire, magma, or even his own sands. Manipulation Immunity: Apophis is immune to any form of manipulation, including Human Subordination Magic, and Telepathy. His explanation is that he is too chaotic. This makes it impossible for anyone to weaken him through magic, or read his mind. His body cannot even be controlled by others. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Apophis has had over 400 years to learn and master nearly every martial art in the world. He's capable of easily fighting, and overpowering multiple opponents at once. Immense Strength: '''Apophis is incredibly strong. His strength is enough to easily choke anyone to death, and lift nearly anything. His strength even allows him to crush opposition like a constrictor when in his semi-snake form. He can even lift the large and heavy constructs that he uses with magic. '''Immense Durability: Apophis has incredibly high durability. As he takes more and more attacks, Apophis still doesn't act like he's in any real danger. His body is incredibly durable, somewhat attributed to his snake-like physiology, and more flexible bone structure. He is capable of taking a full-strength punch from Odin, which sent him a great deal flying backwards and through several objects, and get back to his feet as if nothing had happened, and wasn't even bleeding. Immense Speed: Apophis is fast enough to react to the reflexes of Odin, and deal his own attacks. He is even capable of reacting to the movements of High Speed and Slowing Magic users without any issues. Immense Magic Power: Apophis has enough magic power to be the strongest Mage of Vanaheimr, which is an incredibly large country, and be ranked the general of the army. He even has enough strength to fight on par with, and even overpower Odin, the current General of the Magic Council's Rune Knights, and an incredibly powerful Mage in his own right. When exerting his magical power, Apophis' aura is colored red. Trivia Apophis is the Egyptian personification of chaos in Egyptian Mythology. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Snake Magic User Category:Immortal